


Leap Of Faith

by Rogue21



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie and Alexander climb to the top of Big Ben to get his telegraph communciations working again after some of Starrick's men sabotage one of the boxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap Of Faith

The rain was slowing down and Evie and Jacob were outside the lab of Alexander Graham Bell, they had become good friends with him in their support of free speech and stopping Starrick’s communication system from gaining traction in London.

“I’ll see you this evening on the train, do try not to distract Aleck too much,” Jacob said to his sister as he readied his brass knuckles.

“Shut up,” Evie said as she watched her brother charge towards a group of Blighters. She laughed as he practically dived into the mob, and then walked into the lab where Alexander was carefully trying to place two metal rods beside each other without setting off a current. Evie watched him as he focused on whatever he was making, he looked quite adorable. Suddenly there was a flash of electricity and Alexander leapt backwards and hit the wall.

“I should have seen that coming,” he muttered to himself before seeing Evie standing there. “Oh Evie, I didn’t see you, I was just…working on something that would enhance the telegraph boxes, extend the line of communication so to speak,” he said regaining himself.

“And that involves electrocuting yourself apparently,” Evie noted examining the device.

“It’s not completed yet, I just have to work out some kinks,” he said. “But I do have something that might be of interest to you and…where is your brother?”

“I’ll give you something to cry about!” they heard Jacob shout from outside.

“He’s preoccupied with beating up the gangs in this area,” Evie explained, apparently communication wasn’t as important as Jacob marking his territory like a stray dog.

“That sounds like Jacob alright, but you’re here and that’s all that matters, now I recently intercepted a message from Starrick’s people saying that they found one of our telegraph boxes and have damaged it, thankfully I have a means to repair it but we will need to climb to the top of Big Ben, I could rely on you to do it for me, but only I know how to repair the damage,” he told her.

“I can’t really see you climbing the tallest tower in London,” Evie commented. Alexander didn’t seem like one for heights.

“Oh I might surprise you Evie,” Alexander said with a grin. He picked up his satchel which contained the tools needed to fix the box and he and Evie left for the carriage to go to Parliament. Jacob was nowhere to be found, which meant he had chased the gang down to their stronghold north east of Alexander’s lab. The rain then began to pick up again as they began driving.

“Oh great, more rain,” Evie muttered as she pulled up her hood.

“A little rain should be no bother Evie…unless there’s lightning,” Alexander told her. That was slightly reassuring but not completely as Blighters eyed them from the pavements. So far the Rooks only had control of Whitechapel, and Lambeth, and were planning on taking the Southwark next. Well that was Jacob’s plan, Evie was just planning on stopping Lady Thorne from finding the piece of Eden. And her efforts with the guild to locate the piece was starting to fall short, thankfully Alexander had made contacts and got information through the telegraphs and with it intercepted a few locations of Templar activities.

“So how exactly will you extend the line of communication?” she asked Alexander as they turned onto the Westminster Bridge.

“Hopefully by using more advanced wiring to allow faster transportation of information and further distance, I just need to work on some things for it to work, but every time I try I end up electrocuting myself,” he explained. Evie couldn’t quite understand what he was talking about but she listened anyway to him talk enthusiastically about science.

The carriage pulled up outside Parliament and they left the carriage with a fellow Rook named Donnic to keep a watch out for Blighters.

“We have to reach the top of Big Ben, where the first box was placed, are you ready?” Alexander asked Evie. She still wasn’t sure about him climbing the clock tower.

“I’m wondering if you are Aleck, are you sure you’ll be able to climb it,” she said to him with concern. Alexander laughed at her comment and pulled up his sleeve to reveal his own Hookblade much like the one he had made for her and Jacob.

“How do you think I got it up there in the first place,” he said with a sly wink. He aimed up the tower and pressed the release button. The blade flew up towards the tower and stuck itself tightly into the wall. Evie watched in wonder as Alexander began to scale the clock tower with ease and then followed after him, it seemed so easy for him, now her question was how did he get down from the tower? They both reached the telegraph box and Alexander opened it up, the Blighters had really done a number on it.

“Is it beyond repair?” Evie asked looking at the mess of wires.

“Hardly, all they did was tamper with the wiring it’s an easy fix,” Alexander said opening his satchel to get some of tools needed to fix the box. Evie let him get to work on fixing the box and went to the edge of the tower and looked down, they were quite high up, but it meant that she could see the whole of London from this view. The rain was now become a heavy downpour creating a mist over London, the sky was a dark grey and in the distance a sound of thunder could be heard. She saw their train pass along one of the bridges.

“Hey Aleck, where do you think Jacob is right now…Aleck?” she asked. She turned and saw Alexander staring out across London, he seemed entranced by the scenery.

“I never realised how beautiful the city was from this view,” he said.

“It is quite wonderful,” Evie agreed.

“And you get to see this whenever you want.”

“I do, it is quite the view,” she told him. Alexander gave her the slightest of smiles and went back to fixing the box. Evie looked down to check on the rook guarding their carriage when she saw three men in red coats approach. “Oh no, Blighters are approaching Donnic, I need to get down there.”

“You go Evie, I still need to fix this box,” Alexander told her. She nodded and took a running jump and leapt off Big Ben and fell down into a conveniently placed hay cart. She climbed out to see Donnic get thrown off the carriage.

“Hey,” she shouted getting their attention.

“Get the girl,” one of the beefier men ordered to the two lackeys. They approached her with menacing looks and she readied her cane sword, one threw a dagger at her and she dodged it and smacked him in the face with the end of the cane, knocking his hat off.

“I’ll kill you,” shouted the other lackey as she hit him in the stomach and then again in the face. She then stabbed him with her hidden blade and then turned towards the other lackey who was putting his hat back on. She then hit him again in the face with the cane, knocking the hat off again and then stabbed him in the neck.

“Alright now where's the third one,” she muttered to herself as she scanned the area and saw him punch Donnic in the face. Angry, she ran and threw a knife at the Blighter, it hit him in the neck and he stumbled backwards giving Donnic an opportunity to kill him.

“Are you alright Donnic?” she asked as she approached him.

“Right as rain Miss Frye, but thank god you were there to stop those two lackeys or I’d be dead,” Donnic replied. His jacket was slightly torn and his bowler hat was gone.

“Anytime Donnic,” she said and used the Hookblade to scale Big Ben again.

When she reached the top Alexander was leaning by the telegraph box.

“Nicely done down there Evie, I got the box fixed so we can head back to the lab, and try to intercept more messages,” he said.

“We could or we could do something else, something fun,” she suggested.

“What kind of fun?”

“How about instead of taking the carriage back to your lab, we go across the rooftops instead,” Evie suggested. Alexander liked the idea of experiencing London the way she did, high above ground away from any Blighters or Templars.

“A good idea, except you forgot about the river between us and Lambeth and we are on top of Parliament right now,” Alexander pointed out to her.

“And that’s where the adventure is,” Evie told him.

“Alright Evie, let’s go,” Alexander agreed. He followed her to the edge of the clock tower and they both looked down, the hay bale cart was still there and would be able to catch them both.

“Are you ready?” she asked holding out her hand. He looked at her and then her hand and took it, holding on tight.

“Lead the way,” he said.

Evie breathed in the air and heard the rumble thunder draw closer. Together they leapt off of Big Ben and fell through the air, Alexander glanced at Evie as they fell she looked so graceful and relaxed. They hit the hay bale with force forcing them to let go of each other. Evie sat up in the hay bale, she saw Alexander lying in the hay.

“Are you alright?” she asked him.

“That was incredible Evie,” he said breathless from the fall.

“We’re not done yet, come on,” she said climbing out of the cart.

They headed over the Thames River jumping over boats and rafts in the water until they reached Lambeth where they scaled over the rooftops towards Alexander’s lab. The rain had stopped by then and the place was filled with late afternoon sunshine making the wet ground glisten. Evie and Alexander both sat on the roof of the lab and observed the ground below.

“You know when I was a kid, I used to get up before dawn and sit on the roof of our house and wait for father, he would sometimes sneak out at night for small Assassin jobs and in the morning he would come back and see me waiting for him. Sometimes when it’s dawn I’ll sit on the roof of the train as we go through London and watch the sun rise from different areas,” Evie told Alexander as they watched some Rooks defend an old woman from some Blighters.

“I never saw much of the dawns in Scotland, but I’ve seen them here and it’s better than any painting I could find,” Alexander replied.

“This has been a good day Aleck, we should spend more time together,” Evie said, she glanced at her hand gripping the roof tile and moved it slightly to it was next to Alexander’s.

“Yes we should,” he agreed. There was a moment of silence, a moment where Evie wondered if she should kiss him, where Alexander wondered if he should kiss her. She did like him and she didn’t care if Jacob teased her for the rest of her life. She leaned forward and kissed Alexander, she hadn’t felt like this for some time and since arriving in London, Alexander was one of the best things to happen to her. Alexander kissed her back when suddenly the sound of fighting broke the moment and the pair looked to see Jacob being chased by three Blighters.

“Come get me you twats,” he shouted to them as he threw a Voltaic Bomb at them, it exploded letting out an electrical charge which fried the three gang members killing them. Evie wondered what Jacob had been up to in their absence.

“While Jacob effectively killed the moment, it was nice while it lasted,” Evie said to Alexander.

“It was, but I think we should reign the boy in or he’s going to try and fight that policeman over there,” Alexander replied as they climbed off the roof. They went through the lab out into the street where Jacob was celebrating a victory over the blighters.

“Well I’ve taken down the gang stronghold in the Southwark, now what were you two doing on the roof might I ask?” Jacob asked.

“Enjoying the view before you showed up,” Alexander said. Jacob laughed and glanced at his sister.

“Just the view, or a little more?” he asked.

“Shut it Jacob, let’s catch up with the train and I’ll see you tomorrow Aleck,” Evie said giving Alexander a smile.

“I look forward to it Evie,” he said smiling back at her. The twins departed the street and headed north to catch up with their train and Alexander went back to his lab to continue his work. Jacob however wanted to know what happened.

“Evie, I know I made a joke about you fancying Greenie when we first met him but I must ask, do you fancy Aleck?” he asked her. Evie blushed but she couldn’t hide it from her brother.

“I kissed him, right before you showed up,” she told him. Jacob’s mouth dropped at that statement.

“Well, well, my sister and the inventor, but he’s not living on the train with us,” he said to her as they went to catch up with the train.

That evening on the train Evie was reading the notes she had found regarding the piece of Eden but her mind kept drifting back to Alexander and their kiss. She observed the Hookblade that he had crafted for her and thought back to Big Ben and watching Alexander climb the clock tower. She put the book down and climbed on top of the carriage and watched as the city passed by her as they headed into Whitechapel, Lambeth was a long way from Whitechapel and she wondered, how quickly could she get across the city to see Alexander.


End file.
